The Lying Game
by LOL15
Summary: A new girl named Zoe. While she's at school she catches Takuya K. dating three different girls at once. None of them are aware that they are not the only girl in Takuya's heart. Together with the three ex-girlfriends, they hatch a plan to teach Takuya a lesson. Things rarely go as planned, especially when Zoe starts to think that she might be falling for Takuya herself. ENJOY!
1. Prologue

**A/N hi everybody I'm back, with a new story. I hope you enjoy it, don't forget to review and tell me what you think ;) **

**P.S if I have any mistakes or miss grammar please tell me. Thanks. Also this is my first prologue that I ever wrote I hope is great.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Prologue **

Zoe's POV:

You know what is the hardest part of the shy and quiet girl? People don't see you or know who you are. It's been that way for as long as I remember. I think it started with a boy named Kyo Takeshi, my first crush in the sixth grade. He was in my history and sat next to me. I tried talking to him several times, but I always coward away and ended up running off making seem as if I was in a hurry to get to my next class.

I started pep talking myself, practice every day in front of the mirror before going to school of the things I might say to him. It was no use, I found myself embarrassing myself in front of his friends. I guess that's the nickname Stuttering Zoe came from.

Then one things changes, sort of. During history, Kyo tapped my shoulder as he handed me a fold paper. It had the drawing of heart.

OMG is coming true, he likes me too my heart was beating rapidly. I smiled as I looked at his gorgeous face; I completely melt when I saw his turquoise eyes, messy dark brown hair and his perfect lips. Before I could say "I like you too" he spoke first.

"Can you pass that to Nagisa?" he whispers, my smile completely vanish. Of course he likes Nagisa, what was I thinking? A guy like that wouldn't even like me. I pass the paper to her. Luckily, she was sitting behind me, yeah that S-UC-K-E-D. I guess love doesn't exist at all.

There was another thing working against me, my dad.

He – well, left my mom and me when I was 5 years old. He decided to build a new family. He didn't care about me or my mom. I remember how painful it was to see him walking out through the door with suitcases.

After a few days passed and I got tired of crying over my father, I made a promise to myself that I will never cry again especially not for a guy. I had to be strong. My mother needed me more than ever. She became a mess when my father left. She misses work a lot because she was 'feeling well' and despite how good of lawyer she was the law firm decided to let her go.

That didn't help her cause either. She didn't care about anything anymore, not even the fact that she had settled for working at a super market instead of finding another a lawyer position. She did it to in order to pay off the bills. She got fired within a week for – well, getting drunk and started being disrespectful to some of the customers.

To say my mother was a train wreck was an understatement.

She couldn't keep up with the expenses for the house and keeping another job was harder especially with her drinking streak. We had no choice but to sell the house and move to a most affordable place, which always turned out to be ugly looking houses.

I tried to help my mom with the bills but I was still a kid back then. Nobody would hire me. Once I was older I, I tried searching for part time jobs to help her out. She wasn't please. She would lecture me on 'School is important. Do not worry, I can handle it."

It was a lie.

Sometimes would I hear my mom cry at nights.

She had gotten a job as a maid and cleaned wealthy houses located in the mountain region. I would hardly see her at home because she worked late. I was force to grow up quickly after that.

Luckily my mom found a better job that pays more money; I guess working as a maid paid off. She meet a woman that owns a law firms and was relocated the office to a bigger building. The woman needed more assistants and hired my mom.

So we pack all other stuff and left to another town. I'm happy that my mom got her things together and ready to live her life.

Maybe being invisible isn't that bad, because moving all the time…I never have to deal with the whole "awkward friendship good-bye" if I had friends.

It has its advantages right?….

~END OF CHAPTER~

**It was a short and quick chapter :) i hope you like it**

**until next time...**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everybody thanks for reviewing my story you rock!****J**** but I wanted to give big thanks to BINKIES for helping me fix my grammar mistakes and telling me to adding more details into my writing thanks ;). I really hope you like this chapter review and tell me what you think, also i cant come up with chapter names sorry *.* ENJOY EVERYBODY! **

**P.S Remember if I missed a mistake just tell me thanks ^.^**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Zoe's POV**

Damn. I frowned at my reflection on the bathroom mirror. Tousled bed hair and puffy eyes. It was going to take a miracle to fix everything. The worst part was that I did not had enough time. My alarm clock was set off almost an hour ago and somehow through my daze state I must have hit the snooze button and fell asleep again. If it wasn't for my mom who came to check on me, I would have still being in bed stuck to my sheets.

I brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my untamable hair before pulling it up to a messy ponytail. I slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans, pulled on a pink t-shirt over my gray under shirt, and finished off with slipping into ankle high gray boots. I kept my make up simple. I wasn't exactly into tacky colors that scream out 'look at me'.

Once I was satisfied with my outfit and look, I dashed toward the stairs grabbing my purple backpack and tan jacket along the way.

"Hi sweetie, want any breakfast?" my mom asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She looked exactly like me a few minutes ago except her hair was frizzy and short. Plus, she was still in her robe and night slippers.

Ah, the Orimoto women were not morning people. School should not start at 8 a.m., it should be changed to noon instead.

"No thanks Mom, " I answered as grabbed a green apple from the counter. "I'm late. See you after school." I rushed out through the door.

The outside was nice, surprisingly. I was expecting it to be cold for some reason. Without wasting another minute, I ran as fast as I could to school. Luckily for me, I lived only four blocks of Shibuya High. I made there in no time.

I wasn't clear free though. The quad was swarming with people from every direction. I had to wiggled myself through the crowds to get to the building.

" MOVE!"

I heard someone yelled from behind. I turned around.

Ah, nothing better to start the morning than to get ran over by a bike. A minute later, I was laying on the ground; my head was pounding awfully hard. It took me a minute to focused my vision and come back to my senses.

" My bad. Are you alright Blondie?" the psycho that just hit me with his dumb bike asked.

Anger boiled through my blood. What kind of question was that?

"Of course, I'm not fine." I growl ungirl-like as I massage the back of my head. I was sure that I was going to get a bump in the next hour.

"Here let me help-"

A hand was extended to my face, but I slapped it away.

"I don't want your help." I stomped on my feet, ready to give a piece of my mind to this person and possibly call the police for the crime. I froze when I saw him.

He was tall as he loomed over me. I took into account that he had messy brown hair and deep brown eyes. By the looks of his team jersey, I figured he was an athlete for the school.

The next thing I notice was the small tear of fabric below my knee. This psycho tore my new pair of jeans.

"Look at what you did!" I accused as I pointed at my knee.

The guy stare at me confuse like he had no idea what he was supposed to be looking at. Anger rose in me again.

"You tore my jeans!"

As if realization flashed through his empty head, the boy grinned at me. "It's a small tear. It's barely noticeable." he said mockingly.

My hand was twitching to slap this boy. Before I could even say anything he beat me to it. "Oh no, I'm late!"

He didn't bothered to acknowledge my anger as he picked up his bike and left.

I stood there wondering who was that boy alone until I remember I was going to be late on my first day. I started to run like crazy again.

* * *

" Zoe Orimoto" an old lady in the main office asked.

" Yes." I answered.

She handed me my schedule and kindly instructed me to where my class was. Her instructions weren't much help though. I got lost in the hallway. I must have walked in circle for hours. I was about to turn back to the main office and ask the lady for help like some little kid who needs hold the hands for guidance. Embarrassing.

Then, I saw him. The boy with the bike. He was putting away books in his locker.

Maybe if I ask him for help?

I was about to walk towards him when I saw a girl yelling at him.

" Tell me now!" a red haired girl shouted, but he wasn't facade by her. He was focused with shoving things in.

" Sora, can we talk about this later." he responds in a careless voice.

" No! explain to me why my best friend saw you kissing another girl that she wasn't me." she yelled again.

He closed his locker and walked away from her. She kept yelling at him as she followed him down the hall. Wow that was unexpected.

I ignored anything that I had saw and continue to search for my homeroom.

* * *

**Takuya's POV**

"Answer me Takuya Kanbara!"

I finally stopped walking away and turned to face with her. Sora just wouldn't give up. I grabbed her two hands.

" Look… Beautiful is not true what your friend said. She is just jealous because we're dating and she's trying to poison you with lies." I said softly. "Are you going to let her?"

" No." Sora frowned.

" Alright then, forget anything she said. All you need to know is that you're my one and only girl."

Lies. They were all lies but I knew that Sora was going to believe me. She always did.

A small smile formed in her lips indicating that I was right. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Sora had no idea that was I using her and I wanted to keep that way.

" Hey dude, hurry up." Kouji interrupted.

I broke the kiss. I apologized to Sora and left to class.

" Dude your lucky that Ms. Aimi isn't here yet."

" Who cares." I walked over to my seat.

" _Psst…._Takuya." Kazu called from two seats behind me and grinned. "We caught you kissing Mimi Tachikawa - nice."

"Dude she's hot." someone else said.

Ms. Aimi walked in that precise moment. " Okay class settle down."

" Hey dude looks like someone has an eye on you." Kouji whispered.

I turned to left and caught the Blonde girl from earlier staring at me. I smirked at her but she quickly looked away.

" Oh, before I continue, we had a new student." Ms. Aimi announced as she scanned the classroom for the new student. She smiled once she caught side of Blondie. "Would you stand please and introduce yourself?"

" Hi… m-my na-name….I-is..zzz-zoe." she stuttered.

" Well, Zoe welcome to Shibuya. You may sit down." Ms. Aimi replied and started to teach her lessons.

I looked at the new girl, she was scribbling something on her notebook. I'm surprised how she introduce herself. I mean she sounded shy, earlier she had the guts to yell at me.

" The new girl is pretty hot, don't you think?" Kouji whispered as he was staring at her.

"She's not pretty hot. She's descent compare to other girls." I lied. So, she was pretty hot, I'll admit that, but her temper more appealing.

" Maybe someone should next to her." Kouji stated as he stare at the empty seat next to the new girl.

" Good idea." I smile evilly as I stood up my seat when the teacher wasn't looking and made my way towards her. I sat down in the empty seat next to her. " We meet again." I said in my flirty voice. I quickly looked over at Kouji who was sending me a dead glare.

" Whatever."

_**~END OF CHAPTER~**_

**OMG what's going to happen next who knows? **

**Until next time…..**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Soo sorry it took long to update hope you like my new chapter! read and review :) ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Zoe's POV:**_

_Ring! _

The bell ranged. Everybody rushed out like they were in a hurry. I realized Ms. Aimi left the room with the bunch of students. I guess, she needed to be somewhere important. I scanned the room, it was completely empty. I was the only one still sitting in my seat. Since class is over I might as well pack my stuff and go to my next period class.

I was shoving things into my backpack. At that very second, someone's hand touched my shoulder from behind. I immediately felt sparks flowing throw my vines. I was completely scared that I pulled my weight backwards causing the chair to fall hard to the ground with me in it.

SMACK!

_Ow!_

I felt nothing but pain, my back was hurting badly, begging for some ice to recover my injury . I was dangling and wobbling my feet trying to get up.

" Are you okay?" a husky voice asked, as he kindly helped me get on my two feet. " You fell pretty hard are you okay?" he repeated.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

" Here's an ice patch." he pulled out ice patch from his backpack and handed to me. What kind of person keeps an ice pack in their backpack? Won't it melt?

" Thanks." I slowly pressed it against my spine. The coldness sending shivers to my back.

" I'm Kouji Minamoto by the way." he introduced himself. I looked up and I saw him. He was cute looking. He had his long dark blue hair pulled back into a ponytail and matching color eyes. He was wearing black jeans, plain white T-Shirt, and black shoes. I was speechless by his image.

I was about to introduce myself but he beat me to it. " You must me Zoe Orimoto right?"

"U-Uh…Yeah that's me." I sounded a bit nervous. I'm not very good with talking to cute guys.

" I didn't scare you or anything did I?" he asked as he smiled at me. Oh course, he did I thought I was alone, but I guess I wasn't.

" No…No not at all." I lied again. I didn't want him to think I was scared.

" Where are you from? He asked.

" Italy." I answered.

" Cool, so you just moved here?" he asked.

" Yeah." I smiled.

" So do you like this school better than your old school?" he asked.

" Well, it's different." I respond.

" How different?"

" Well, my old school was more like a boarding school."

" You went to a boarding school? Why, your mom couldn't control you or you did something bad?"

Why is he asking so many questions? Is not like Italy people are weird. We're regular people. Just because I went to boarding school doesn't mean I was rebellious or bad. No one forced me to go. I just wanted to go to boarding school because of the high education and freedom from my parents. But I can't tell him that, he might run off or think I'm strange for wanting to go. So, I thought of a lie instead.

" No, my mom sent me there because it was closest to my house. Yeah, that's it." I smiled hoping he would believe me.

" Oh, that makes sense, but why come here?"

I was about to answer him, but someone beat me to it. " Hey Kouji, have you seen Takuya?" a pink haired girl asked. She was standing by the door way, her tiny outfit spelling cheerleader. She was wearing a mini red and black top with the school logo on the front, matching the skirt and black tennis. She really looks pretty.

" No," he answered quickly, keeping his eyes on me. She walked towards us with her hand on her hips.

" Kouji, I know your covering for him. Where is he? I need to talk to him."

" Look Queen Meanie, I told you I don't know where he is. And even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." he sneered her.

I just stood there in between them feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

" First of all, don't call me that" she stated first then continued. " Second of all, I have rights to know where my boy - I mean my friend is okay. So, you have to tell me now!" she demanded looking really impatient.

But why does the pink haired girl want to know where is Takuya? I mean, she said boyfriend, then friend. Was she trying to say that Takuya is her boy-friend?

"Why are you talking to me? We're not friends. Go whined to someone who cares."

She just let out a gasp. I was shocked too. I mean, Kouji was nice a few minutes ago, now he was acting like a jerk to this girl.

"Fine, I don't need you help!" she sneered. "But now this, you're a jerk Kouji Minamoto. A really dirty jerk."

"Good luck with that, don't fall on your way out."

She gave a deadly cold glare at Kouji as she stomped out of the room like a child who did not have her way.

Kouji turn to me and apologize for what happen. I just smiled.

" Who was she?" I asked.

" Mimi Tachikawa." he said bitterly. " But we all call her Queen Meanie."

"We?" I questioned.

"Takuya and I." he replied.

"The same one guy who sat next you in class?"

"The one and only." he shrugged.

"Are Takuya and Mimi together?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I wouldn't say together just very close, if you know what I mean." he replied wiggling his eyebrows.

No I didn't know. I wasn't sure if I wanted an explanation either. Everything with guys had double meaning and half of them weren't good.

" You know what, I forgot to do something important." he quickly respond looking suspicious. He sounded as if he was hiding something. " See you around, Z." he grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the room.

" Wait!" I shouted, but it was too late. He was already gone and didn't give me a chance to ask him more about Takuya and Mimi. I know I shouldn't care, but something wasn't right.

* * *

_**Takuya's POV:**_

"Guys, I'm heading to class. See yah." I waved at them, but none of them heard me. Tai and the guys were teasing JP for getting slapped by a girl.

While I headed to my first period, I spotted Mimi in the other side of the hallway. She seemed mad. I don't want to deal with her. So, I walked the other direction. Unfortunately she saw me.

"TAKUYA!" she shouted. I just kept walking away. "TAKUYA!" she catches up to me, now I have to listen to her whine about her day.

"Hey beautiful," I was about to kiss her but she just pushed me away.

"Oh, don't you hey beautiful me! You got a lot of explaining to do." she responded sounding furious about something.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sounding a little annoyed. I don't like to talk about what I did to get her angry.

"Why did my friend saw you last Saturday night getting in a car with another girl? Is it true? And why were you with another girl? Are you seeing another girl? Are you cheating on me? Explain to me! I need answers," she asked as she crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes as I began to walk away. I got frustrated and annoyed of the accusations. First, it was Sora and now Mimi, girls are just annoying.

"Takuya don't walk away from me." she yanked my arm, so I would stop walking. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Why would I be with another girl, you know that you're my one and only girl. And I got a ride from a friend that happens to be a girl nothing else." I lied sounding angry.

"But my friend said th-." I cut her off.

"What you don't trust me?" I asked as I made an upset face, so she can feel guilty.

"I don't know." she replied while looking down.

"Well, if you can't trust me, then maybe we should break up." I said as I began to walk away again.

She quickly followed me. "No…No I'm sorry, I don't want to break up, and I trust you 100 percent. I should never believe of what my friend said. Look I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"Hmm….I'll buy you new cleats after school to make it up to you for accusing you." She suggested.

I looked at her; I wasn't too interesting by her offer. She then spoke again.

"And I can also buy anything." She added. I then smiled. I can make her buy me a very expensive black leather jacket that I wanted to buy for weeks.

"Okay." I agreed. Then I kissed her goodbye, I got this under control. Their do anything to be with me.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**Until next time...**


End file.
